Summer Daydream
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: Orihime enjoys some quiet time. Dreams of Ichigo and chocolate.....Chocolate covered lemon inside, enjoy! Now nominated for best lemon at The IchiHime Awards community...VOTE FOR ME!


Author's note: I do not in any shape or form own Bleach or the characters mentioned in this fic. If I did, there would be so much lemon in each episode I'd have to rename it BleachXX :)

Enjoy, my loves!!

* * *

**Summer Daydream.....**

A bright, beautiful summer day greeted Orihime as she carried her picnic basket through the park near her house. It was a perfect day for some quiet time. Ichigo was out on hollow duty with Renji, giving her the time to treat herself to a day of self pampering.

Finding a secluded little grove of trees, Orihime laid out the blanket and the contents of the basket. Opening the book she had been reading to the page she left off, she nibbled on carrot sticks and other goodies she had packed.

It wasn't particularly late in the day, noon by the position of the sun above her head. Orihime placed the book on the ground and laid back. Watching the white fluffy clouds pass over, she smiled at the different shapes and sizes. Some shaped like bunnies, while the bigger ones reminded her of lions and tigers.

Her eyes begin to weaken, closing over and over, taking more and more effort to open until Orihime finally submitted to their pull and fell asleep.....

'_Her eyes open to see a long white feather just above her nose. Turning her head, Orihime sees a familiar face sitting beside her, one arm resting on the ground and the other draped over his knee. He smiles, and his eyes, chocolate brown, sparkle with a warmth she has never seen before. His hair, the color of a sunset, moved slowly in time with the light breeze. Sunlight shines off his white shirt and pants, making them seem to glow with their own inner light. _

_She reach out and touch his smooth cheek with her hand. He puts his hand over hers, and moves it towards his mouth were he gently kisses it with soft full lips. The kiss sends a wave of warmth through Orihime, and her lips part in a soundless gasp. _

_He releases her hand and leans forward. Placing both hands on Orihime's face, he kisses her, lightly at first, then slowly into a deep and passionate embrace. He leans Orihime back, one hand running through her hair while the other holds her above the ground with an ease that suggests extraordinary strength. Blindly playing with the hem of her t-shirt, Orihime raises her arms in the air. Pulling the shirt over her head, he tosses it to the side. Still holding her with one arm, he unfastens her bra with the other. He lowers her once again onto the blanket, leaving a trail of soft kisses from her lips to her exposed breasts._

_Reaching behind him, he grabs a small bottle of chocolate sauce. Opening the cap with his mouth, he dripped a small amount on Orihime's full lips._

"_Don't lick it off."_

_The first words she's heard him speak sent an electric charge through out her body. He proceeds to place small drops of the sweet topping across her bare skin, from her lips to her belly button. A smile spread across his face as he filled her tiny belly button with the chocolate sauce. Satisfied with his work, he began to connect the dots with his tongue. Licking up one side of her body, he paused for a lingering minute at her right breast, taking the erect nipple into his mouth. _

_A soft moan escaped Orihime's lips as he continued his journey up her neck, across her jaw to the awaiting drop of sweetness on her lips. Kissing her lips, parting them slightly with his tongue. Another moan escaped her lips, this time it was a moan of disappointment as he began the journey down the other side of her body. Once again, lingering at the chocolate covering Orihime's erect nipple._

_The last of the chocolate trail was excruciatingly sensual. His hands had rimmed the waist of her sweat pants, lightly tugging at them as he dove into the pool of sauce inside her belly button. Darting his tongue inward, he tugged her sweats down her legs….'_

The sound of a car horn rudely awakened Orihime from the blissfully perfect daydream she was having. Gathering her belonging up, she quickly exited the park, hoping her husband was finally home.

Breathlessly entering her front door, letting it slam behind her, she practically tackled Ichigo to the floor.

"Hey baby. I just found your-" He was interrupted by her lips crushing his.

Their tongues met in a vicious attack against each other. As she hungrily kissed him, her hands ripped at his shirt, buttons flying in every direction, exposing his tone, rock hard body. Orihime's lips released his and now trailed down to his cheats.

"What brought this on baby?" Ichigo asked, fisting her hair.

Her wet kisses trailed back to his ear lobe, "I dreamed you-" She whispered the rest into his ear.

A moan from deep inside him pushed past his parted lips, "You have 30 seconds to get naked." Ichigo ran into the kitchen to find the chocolate sauce.

Stripping off her shirt as she kicked her shoes across the room, Orihime struggled with the tie of her sweats.

Ichigo returned to see Orihime in her bra and panties, fighting with the clasp of her bra, "Close enough." He exclaimed, scoping her up in his arms. Kicking open the bedroom door, he tossed her onto the fluffy mattress. The slamming of the door, shook the framed pictures on the walls. Giggles were heard from beyond the closed door,

"Oh, Ichigo…"


End file.
